Red Storm
by Nemesis13
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was dead, he was Darth Vader now, and he would fulfill his Master's orders in order to save Padme...except he was stopped before the Jedi Temple by his best friend, Iris Potter. Unfortunately it looked like she was ready to have some fun, her lightsabers golden glow dimly reflecting off her lightning bolt shaped scar. This wasn't going to end well.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, the idea popped up, it became a thing, enjoy!**

* * *

Darth Vader prowled towards the Jedi Temple followed by the 501st battalion, his most skilled, most loyal soldiers, and barely managed to shove his shame beneath his roiling rage.

These were men of honor, and he was about to order them to commit mass murder to sate their masters desire for revenge.

He was Sith now, he was a Dark Lord. He had struck down Master Windu, consigned himself to being the apprentice of Darth Sidious, and he was going to go through with it all in order to save Padme.

Nothing else mattered.

As his troops approached the main gate he froze when he saw a woman standing before the open doors, her hair, a dark rich red wine color, blowing in the winds as she casually observed the newly arrived army.

"Sup Anakin, how's things?"

Fierfek. This was not going to end well for anyone if _she_ was here. How had Sidious not seen this?! Damn it all...

"Hello Iris, I wish we didn't have to reacquaint like this but the Jedi have betrayed the Republic and must be exterminated, upon the orders of Chancellor Palpatine."

She laughed, _laughed_ at that statement before cocking her hip to the side, her porcelain white skin reflecting the lights of the passing speeders as her emerald green eyes began to glow.

"Really now Ani? Do you honestly think I'll let that happen?"

Darth Vader gulped lightly before grasping his lightsaber unclipping it from his belt, and quickly ignited the brilliant blue blade, "No, I expect you to fight to the death."

Jedi Knight Iris Potter grinned at that as she took her staff saber in hand and ignited the golden blades, "Well, someones death at least." Twirling her double bladed weapon she dove over Vader and landed in the midst of the clone troopers, before the Dark Lord could do anything she had incinerated the back ranks with some sort of hellish fire while dismembering those around her.

Blinking rapidly Anakin charged her but she simply pointed her off hand at him and screamed "Expelliarmus!" To his shock his lightsaber was torn from his hand and went flying into the Jedi temple, which now hosted a couple dozen Knights and soldiers preparing bulwarks to fend off the coming assault.

Turning back to Iris, his former best friend killed the last of his clone troopers by crushing his skull with the force before turning back to the fallen Jedi.

"Ani...Seriously? We need to talk. I get that you're worried about your pregnant wife and all that, but this? Seriously man?"

More than a little freaked out Vader took a step back and eyed his former friend in worried shock, "How...how do you know about her?"

She rolled her eyes as she extinguished her saber and clicked it on the latch at the small of her back, "Anakin you and Padme are seriously like, the most open secret relationship in the Republic, really, the only people who haven't caught on are Yoda and Mace. Obi-Wan is just annoyed you haven't declared him the kids Godfather yet."

"I...I think I killed Master Windu earlier, I cut off his hand and my Master cast him through a window with force lightning."

Her response shocked him.

Shrugging she glanced to the dead troopers while stating, "Well...couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Look you made a mistake, killed an asshole, and led your men to a slaughter. That can be forgiven, seriously though Anakin, we can work through this."

He scowled at Iris, "My Sith name is Darth Vader."

She perked up and grinned, "Goddamn, that sounds awesome! No wonder you're sticking with this evil bullshit! Still though, if you just slow your roll and talk this over with me we can work this all out. I'll even call you Vader from now on."

"No more Ani?"

She grinned, "Nope, Vader's a better name anyway."

He glanced at the dead troopers, the fortified temple, and his slightly insane friend, before letting out a resigned sign while slumping his shoulders.

"Ok fine..."


	2. Tying Up Lose Ends

**Well, several dozen people asked for a followup to this and I have missed writing Iris so here you go my friends, do enjoy!**

* * *

Iris grinned at Darth Vader a moment before she let out a chipper, "Brill! So ok, Chancellor Palpatine put you up to this? Why?"

Vader shrugged, "He was the Sith Lord behind the entire war, everything that has dragged the galaxy into conflict in the past twenty or so years was all on him. He was the shadow leader behind the Separatists, and managed to drag the war out by pulling the strings on both sides dragging the galaxy into a path of exhaustion. Sooner or later something would have to give and people would just accept what he offered if only for a breath of normalcy... We are after all creatures of habit if nothing else."

Iris blinked at Vader, tilted her head to the side, then muttered, "He told you all that?"

Vader scoffed while shooting the redhead a wry smirk, "Nah, I put it together on my way here when all the cards were on the table. He nearly won too, pure pazaak on his part so credit where it is due and all that."

His friend extended her hand towards the Jedi Temple and Vader's lightsaber flew from the entrance into her grip, with one quick twirl of her fingers she extended it to him handle first which he gladly accepted while she worried her lip in consternation.

"How? Ani...I mean Vader, I love you like a brother but you never really showed this sort of political acumen before..."

He smirked at that, "A lesson I learned from my master early on. The moment you let anyone know you're capable of handling something you despise the quicker they are to make said thing your problem, also married to a successful politician, you pick up on a few things."

She face palmed at that while shaking her head, "Right, Padme. Listen mate if you want your marriage to be anything resembling...healthy, you're going to have to pretend this invading the Jedi Temple thing was not the real deal."

Vader winced, "Yeah... How...?"

Iris crossed her arms then glanced up to the nights polluted sky, a minute later she met his gaze evenly, "Palpatine revealed that he was the Sith Lord behind the war, and he ordered you to take out the Temple with the 501st. You contacted me and we had to neutralize them since they were programmed to follow his orders regardless of their own survival, then we went to confront the old man himself."

She paused a moment, glanced at the still burning bodies, then turned back to Vader looking a bit sheepish, "Also, err...sorry for slaughtering all your men..."

Vader growled at that, "They were good soldiers 'Ris"

Iris sniffed in disdain while turning away from him, "Yes, they were, then you allowed them to be used as a tool to commit mass murder on children and the elderly on the orders of a megalomaniac..."

There was dead silence for a time before Vader let out a sigh, "Neither of us can really fully justify our actions, so how about we just end this argument now?"

Iris ran a hand through her long wine red hair a few times before nodding, "Yeah, lets just get this over with. Also you didn't attack Master Windu, you walked into the room just as he was cut down and you decided to play double agent against Palpatine because survival instincts are a thing you have."

Vader snorted at that, "Right, so lets hit the senate and end this then, nothing quite like a night out on the town with a beautiful woman after all."

Iris smirked at that, "Oh my, what would Padme say if she heard you now?" She said this as she wrapped her arm around his, then she nearly tripped as he replied with an equally cheeky smirk.

"Oh I don't know, what would Obi-Wan say if he heard you allowed another man to escort you out for an evening of entertainment?"

She shot him a dark glare that only had him smirking as she growled out, " **HOW?"**

Vader snickered while helping her into the speeder she had led him to, "I smelled your perfume on his robes and his cologne on yours, I didn't have any real evidence but since you just confirmed it... Well..."

"I hate you. So much. All of my hate," Iris pouted while glaring out her window, Vader only chuckled as he hopped into the speeders driver seat and threw the throttles forward, earning both a whoop from himself and his passenger.

Potters and Skywalkers would always be able to unite in the need for speed after all.

* * *

Darth Sidious grinned to himself as he reviewed his plans, content with the fact that he had finally accomplished what all his predecessors had striven for, the complete and utter eradication of the Jedi Order.

All he was waiting for to set his plans into stone was for his long term project for the perfect apprentice to give him the signal that he had wiped out the Jedi's power base on Coruscant, down to the last child.

Sidious cackled at the very thought of Anakin Skywalker slaughtering the very order that had freed him from slavery and raised him into a position of power.

Ah, Anakin, what an amusing pawn, so easily manipulated with kind words, so easily drawn to his side with the promise of protecting that which made him weak. Palpatine grinned in glee as he wondered what depravities his new apprentice would be willing to commit when his precious little wife and unborn child tragically died due to Jedi manipulation.

That thought was interrupted when he heard his office lift doors _ding_ cheerfully, turning his chair towards the disturbance he froze in shock as Darth Vader exited the car beside Jedi Knight Iris Potter. Lord Vader lifted his hand and snapped the neck of the guard behind him with a flick of his wrist, while Knight Potter clicked her fingers and the guard behind her erupted into unholy violet fire being reduced to ashes in seconds.

The pair stared down the shocked Sith Lord for a moment when Vader shot him a dark smile, "Chancellor, I would like to file my two weeks notice."

Iris broke out laughing beside him while muttering, "Zing!" as blazing gold and brilliant blue blades ignited.


End file.
